katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dark Horse (canción)
right|180px Dark Horse '''(en español: '''Caballo Oscuro) es el tercer single del álbum Prism de Katy Perry y se lanzó el 17 de septiembre de 2013 con un vídeo audio en YouTube. Katy propuso a sus fans escuchar un trozo de la canción Dark Horse y Walking On Air, y eligieron''' '''Dark Horse. Cuenta con la colaboración de Juicy J. Vídeo oficial El vídeo oficial cuenta con Katy Perry interpretando a "KatyPatra" una parodia de la reina del Antiguo Egipto. El vídeo trata de que reyes de todo el mundo emprenden un largo viaje que conquistar a KatyPatra y ganar su corazón. Si no lo hacen, serán desintegrados y encima de sus restos aparecerán algún objeto. full|center|335 px Letra Inglés= - Juicy J: Yeah! Y'all know what it is. Katy Perry. Juicy J. Uh huh, Let's rage. 1: I knew you were, You were gonna come to me. And here you are, But you better choose carefully. 'Cause I am capable of anything, Of anything and everything. Gancho: Make me your Aphrodite, Make me your one and only. But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy. Coro: So you wanna play with magic, Boy, you should know what you're fallin' for. Baby do you dare to do this, 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse. Hey! Are you ready for, ready for, Hey! A perfect storm, perfect storm. Hey, hey! 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. There's no going back. 2: Mark my words, This love will make you levitate, Like a bird, Like a bird without a cage. But down to earth, If you choose to walk away, don't walk away. Gancho: It's in the palm of your hand now baby, It's a yes or a no, no maybe. So just be sure before you give it all to me, All to me, give it all to me. Coro: So you wanna play with magic, Boy, you should know what you're fallin' for. Baby do you dare to do this, 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse. Hey! Are you ready for, ready for, Hey! A perfect storm, perfect storm. Hey, hey! 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! There's no going back. - Juicy J: Uh, she's a beast, I call her Karma. (Come back.) She'll eat your heart out, Like Jeffrey Dahmer. Woo! Be careful, Try not to lead her on. Shorty heart is on steroids, 'Cause her love is so strong (strong). You may fall in love when you meet her (meet her). If you get the chance you better keep her (keep her). She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart, She'll turn cold as a freezer (freezer). That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor. She can be my Sleeping Beauty, I'm gon' put her in a coma. Woo! Now I think I love her. Shorty so bad. Sprung and I don't care. She ride me like a roller coaster, Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair). Her love is like a drug, I was tryna hit it and quit it. But lil' mama so dope, I messed around and got addicted. Coro: So you wanna play with magic, Boy, you should know (you should know) what you're fallin' for. Baby do you dare to do this, 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse (like a dark horse). Hey! Are you ready for, ready for (ready for), Hey! A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm). Hey, hey! 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,(mine) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! There's no going back. |-| Español= - Juicy J: ¡Sí! Saben lo que es. Katy Perry. Juicy J. Ajá, Vamos a arrasar. 1: Sabía que ibas, Que ibas a venir a mí. Y aquí estás, Pero será mejor que elijas cuidadosamente. Porque yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, De cualquier cosa y de todo. Gancho: Hazme tu Afrodita, Hazme tuya y única. Pero no me hagas tu enemiga, tu enemiga, tu enemiga. Coro: Así que quieres jugar con magia, Chico, deberías saber de quién te estás enamorando. Cariño te atreves a hacer esto, Porque voy hacia ti como un caballo oscuro. Hey! Estás listo para, listo para, Hey! Una tormenta perfecta, tormenta perfecta. Hey, hey! Porque una vez que seas mío, una vez que seas mío, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. No hay vuelta atrás. 2: Recuerda mis palabras, Este amor te hará levitar, Como un ave, Como un ave sin jaula. Pero devuelta a la tierra, Si decides marcharte, no te marches. Gancho: Está en la palma de tu mano ahora, cariño, Es un sí o un no, nada de tal vez. Así que asegúrate antes de que me entregues todo a mi, todo a mi, que me entregues todo a mi. Coro: Así que quieres jugar con magia, Chico, deberías saber de quién te estás enamorando. Cariño te atreves a hacer esto, Porque voy hacia ti como un caballo oscuro. Hey! Estás listo para, listo para, Hey! Una tormenta perfecta, tormenta perfecta. Hey, hey! Porque una vez que seas mío, una vez que seas mío, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. No hay vuelta atrás. - Juicy J: Uh, ella es un bestia, Yo la llamo Karma. (Vuelve.) Ella se comerá tu corazón, Como Jeffrey Dahmer. Woo! Ten cuidado, Trata de no llevarla adelante. Su corazón está forrado con esteroides, Porque su amor es muy fuerte (fuerte). Es posible que te enamores cuando la conozcas (la conozcas). Si se te da la oportunidad será mejor que te la quedes (que te la quedes). Ella es dulce como un pastel pero si rompes su corazón, Se volverá fría como un refrigerador (refrigerador). Ese cuento de hadas que termina con un caballero de armadura brillante. Ella puede ser mi Bella Durmiente, La voy a poner en estado de coma. Woo! Ahora creo que la amo. Cariño estoy tan mal. Obsesionado y no me importa. Me hace viajar como en una montaña rusa, Convirtió el dormitorio en una atracción (una atracción). Su amor es como una droga, Estaba tratando de abandonarla y dejarla. Pero ella es tan fantástica, Anduve desprevenido y me hice adicto. Coro: Así que quieres jugar con magia, Chico, deberías saber (deberías saber) de quién te estás enamorando. Cariño te atreves a hacer esto, Porque voy hacia ti como un caballo oscuro (como un caballero oscuro). Hey! Estás listo para, listo para (listo para), Hey! Una tormenta perfecta, tormenta perfecta (una tormenta perfecta). Hey, hey! Porque una vez que seas mío, una vez que seas mío (mío), Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! No hay vuelta atrás. Listas y Certificaciones Listas semanales Certificaciones Listas de fin de año Galería KatyPerry DarkHorse walk.gif 4c1ff1bb5eade1fc5ed2e518c0a8888d.jpg dark-horse-katy-perry-6.jpg Katy-dark-horse.jpg katypatra2014.jpg katy-perry-dark-horse.jpg katy-perry-dark-horse-6-video-650-430.jpg katy-perry-dark-horse-music-video-stills.jpg Katy-Perry-Dark-Horse-No-Rap-Version.jpg Katy-Perry-Ft-Juicy-J-Dark-Horse.jpg Katy-Perry-ft-Juicy-J-Dark-Horse-Official-Video.png 1393005433_KATY_PERRY_DARK_HORSE_0018.jpg original.jpg tumblr_inline_msk3x7iu2b1rw6xev.jpg lyrics.jpg katy_perry_dark_horse_304x304.jpg Referencias *BMI | Repertoire Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Prism Categoría:Colaboraciones Categoría:Artículos destacados